Wrong Time, Wrong Place, but Awfully Lucky
by mikeysgirl99
Summary: Vanessa and Alex meet the turtles, and Vanessa falls for one turtle and Alex falls for another. Who will fall for who? Read and Review! Bad summary...
1. Character Bios

_**Character Profiles**_

**Hey! I know a bunch of you HATE character profiles in the beginning, but:**

**OH WELL!**

_Good Guys_

_Name: _Alexandria

_Hair Color: _Orange

_Hair Style: _Long braid to the side

_Weapons: _Kamas

_Outfit: _orange tank top, short jeans, orange high tops

_Extra Information: _Alexandria has ADD and ADHD. She is super hyper, and loves video games and skating, as well as cooking. She is very close to her sister.

_Name: _Vanessa

_Hair Color: _Black

_Hair Style: _long and straight

_Weapons: _Katanas

_Outfit: _blue long-sleeved shirt, long jeans, white sneakers

_Extra Information: _Vanessa teaches what she knows about ninjitsu to kids where she works. Where she works is "Nina's Ninjitsu". She comforts and protects her younger sibling.

_Bad Guys_

_Name: _Axel

_Hair Color: _Blond

_Hair Style: _mohawk

_Weapons: _Knife

_Outfit: _red t-shirt with a skull on it, ripped jeans, red sneakers

_Extra Information: _Axel is Alexandria's ex-boyfriend. He is the bad boy type. He loves beating people up, and works for the purple dragons.

_Name: _Vixen

_Hair Color: _Black

_Hair Style: _bad-boy style

_Weapons: _katanas

_Outfit: _blue shirt, jeans, black sneakers

_Extra Information: _Vixen is Vanessa's ex-boyfriend. He loves to meditate and train. He works for the Shredder.

**There! Now you know the extra people! Hope you enjoy the story! Gonna get the first chapter up ASAP. The story was written by me, co-written by Rose Black Dragon.**


	2. Chapter 1

_**Wrong Time, Wrong Place, But Awfully Lucky**_

**Hey! This was co-written by Rose Black Dragon, over PM.**

"Wanna explore the sewers?" Alexandria asked.

"Yeah... why not?" Vanessa answered "I am so bored, I thought that seeing the movie marathon this saturday evening would be fun, but the movie stinks, even watching the grass growing is more fun than watch T.V."

"That's why we are going to the sewers. Because we're bored. Why do you think we're going there?" Alex asked. But before Vanessa could answer, she said "That doesn't need to be answered." Then went over to the door and opened it.

Vanessa shrugged smiling and took the backpack where they had all they needed: a flashlight, a two cans of blue and orange flourescent paint, a rope and a first aid kit and followed Alex. It was obvious it wasn't the first time they were looking for adventures. Of course the sewers aren't one the favorite places for girls... but, who cares?

"You know, exploring and painting the sewers, might be fun!" Alex said. The girls left the building, then to an alley. They walked over to the sewer opening, then took off the plate. "After you!" Alex said, and Vanessa jumped in. Alex jumped through and closed the opening. They started walking, and stopped at a big wall.

Alex and Vanessa began to search for the arrow they painted on the big wall the last time they visited the sewers, those flourescent signals helped them to do a methodical and acurate travel inside the sewer system.

Alex always wanted to find out if the stories about a huge crocodile living there were true, and Vanessa hoped to find some ruins or at least some old stations under New York City.

"Found the arrow!" Alex exclaimed, pointing to a flouresent orange and blue arrow. The girls walked over it. Then heard a roar and the sounds of fighting.

"What's going on?" Alex asked.

Carefully, both girls approached to the end of the tunnel, they would never imagined the scene that was in front of them: three turtles were fighting against a huge crocodile, there was another turtle who tried fruitlessly to stop the other three yelling: "He is not a bad guy!"

Alex noticed who it was: LH. She immediently sent the closest turtle-the oraange banded turtle- into the wall. Vanessa did the same, but with the red banded turtle. The purple banded turtle went and tried to attack Alex, but she dodged, and kicked the turtle into the wall. She looked in another direction, and saw Vanessa and a blue banded turtle get ready to fight, and then the red banded one trying to sneak up on her. Alex immediently, out of reflex, sent the red turtle back into the wall.

"Who are you?" asked the blue banded turtle cooly, without loosing sight of the two women, ready to fight back if necesary "What are you doing here?"

"We are just... visitors." Vanessa answered "When we saw you were fighting against LH we decided to help him, Alex knew about his existence."

"So, you are not here to kill us, right?" the turtle in blue asked the girl making a sign to the other turtles to stop fighting "How did you knew about that huge crocodile existence?"

"It's a long story, by the way I am Vanessa and she is Alex."

"I am Leonardo, and they are my brothers: Raphael, Donatello and Michelangelo." said the leader sheathing his katanas at the same time.

"Hmm, guys I think something is wrong with him." said Mikey realising LH wasn't moving.

Oh no!" shouted Alex coming closer to LH at the same time as Mikey "he is bleeding!"

"I told you he wasn't bad, guys." Mikey protested.

"Let's get him to the lab." the turtle in purple said, and motioned for his brothers to pick LH up.

"What are you gonna do?" Alex asked.

"Patch him up." the purple turtle said. "By the way, I'm Donatello. Call me Donnie or Don."

"Wait a minute guys" the red masked turtle said "Are going to trust in these girls? You saw what they are capable to do... maybe we should kick the shell out of them! I don't think is a good idea for us to let them go like that, our existence may be revealed."

"But they knew about this mutant." Mikey replied "I don't know about you guys but they inspired me confidence" Mikey finished saying looking at Alex at the same time.

"Yeah, maybe we should follow our instinct this time Raph" Leo said trying to convince his hotheaded brother "Come on! we don't have much time if we want to save him."

Without adding a single word the four ninja brothers carried the huge mutant when both girls were following them.

**Hope you all liked it! **


	3. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two**_

**Warnings: Language**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT or anyone else. Neither does Rose Black Dragon. We only own Vanessa and Alex.**

**As always, enjoy!**

On the way to the lair Vanessa was looking at Leonardo, the leader's fighting skills made a deep impresion on her. Her ex-boyfriend was a talented sword fighter, a foot ninja, but compared with Leo... he was chopped liver. Besides her ex had an anoying Mr. Macho Man attitude which made her realize he was a pain in the ass.

Raphael realized the girl was staring at his big brother, and he didn't like it. He made a promise to himself to protect his brother trying to warn Leo about it, but the glance had a diferent nature, a nature which would make Raphael really flustered when in time he would find out.

As if the goddess of love decided to shine down on both of them, Alex was also glancing at a certain turtle. Just, not Leonardo. In fact, it was Michelangelo who she was looking at. Unlike her ex, he was funny, knew how to cheer someone up, and knew the good in people. Alex also knew the good in people, as well as their personality.

She knew Leonardo was a good person. He is a good fighter, and she knows all of that. She also knew that he meditated, and cared about his brothers. All in all, she knew he was a nice person.

She knew Raphael was a hothead. She knew he was a good self-defense teacher. She also knew that he enjoyed sleeping, and beating up people who he believed to be bad. He protected his brothers if and when needed. All in all, he was a good but bad.

Donatello. She knew Donatello was a good person. He is very smart. She knew that She also knew he liked helping his brothers by fixing their wounds. He tried kepping his brothers in line. All in all, he is a nice person.

Michelangelo, as she knew, was a prankster. He was a good, funny person. She knew he enjoyed keeping his brothers happy, and didn't get depressed by mean things. All in all, he was a good person.

Time flies when you are absorbed in your own thoughts... Soon after they arrived to a wall constructed with bricks, but it was a fake one. Inmediately Donatello turned a valve clockwise and the brick wall moved.

"Esto es increíblemente estratégico Alex" Vanessa told her surprised. "Pero me supongo que es lógico estar bien protegidos cuando se es tan... especial."

Alex nodded, she and her sister were learning a lot of languages, they believed their brains should be trained too.

"Nuestro sistema de circuito cerrado fue diseñado por mi hermano para nuestra seguridad chicas, por favor pasen y siéntase cómodas mientras mis hermanos y yo atendemos al herido." Leonardo replied.

Both girls didn´t expect Leo could understand the foreing language, but they ignored, the leader spent almost two years in Central América, training.

Before the eyes of Vanessa, Leonardo was proving himself as an awesome being.

"Uhhh... Hello?" Mikey asked. Everyone turned to him.

"Yes Michelangelo?" Alex asked.

"I don't understand what you just said. Explain please?" Mikey asked.

"We don't have time for that, knucklehead." Raph growled "besides a fool like you would never understand."

"Very funny Raphie boy." Mikey said. "maybe I am not Einstein, but I am a lot smarter than you, at least I know how to recognize a good person, but you on the other hand you are a hopeless case..."

"That's enough guys!" Donnie yelled. "if you are going to waste time arguing, then step aside, I have to treat someone if you haven't noticed."

Both turtles allowed Donnie and Leo go to the infirmary, in the meantime Mikey sat next to Alex and repeated his question.

"My sister was speaking Spanish. When she said 'Esto es increíblemente estratégico Alex. Pero me supongo que es lógico estar bien protegidos cuando se es tan... especial', she said 'This is incredibly strategic Alex. But I guess it makes sense to be well protected when it is so ... special'. When your brother said 'Nuestro sistema de circuito cerrado fue diseñado por mi hermano para nuestra seguridad chicas, por favor pasen y siéntase cómodas mientras mis hermanos y yo atendemos al herido', he said 'Our closed circuit system was desing by my brother for our safety, please make yourselves at home in the meantime me and my brothers take care of the wounded.'." Alex explained.

"Oh!" Mikey said.

'May be dumb, but he's cute.' Alex thought as she giggled.

"So, what do you like to do?" Mikey asked.

"Hm... Play video games, eat pizza, meditate, fix things, patch up my sister, and many other things." Alex said.

When Vanessa heard his little sister's giggle she thought to herself: "Okay, two are company and three... well, maybe I should follow the example and go hunting too." Vanessa stood up and said: "Please excuse me kids, I will check out if I am helping to treat the wounded croc..."

Alex smiled appreciating her big sister's withdrawal and wishing her luck at the same time.

Vanessa approched to Donnie's lab door bumping into Leonardo.

"Oops, sorry" the girl apologized. "Is the croc okay?"

"Yeah, my brother told me the wound isn't serious, he just needs a day or two to rest. I think we should talk, I am sure you and your little sister have a lot of questions about us"

"Yes, but, could we just sit far from them?, I just found out your baby bro is a huge fan of video games as my sister, if they agree they could be playing and when she is playing the sound is at full blast."

"I totally agree" the leader chuckled. "okay let's go to the kitchen."

Vanessa smiled mentally and followed Leo. Maybe being a mutant and being raised to be a warrior, anyone could think he had not idea of how treat an outsider but Leo got her out of her mistake.

"Please take a seat." Leo said while he took a chair and approached to her.

Vanessa couldn't help an amazement smile seeing Leo´s gallantry.

"Thank you" she said "you really are a polite person Leonardo."

The leader blushed slightly and took a seat too.

"So, what do you want to know?" the leader asked.

"Well, I wouldn't know where to start, my sister knew there was a huge croc mutant in the sewer system and we tried to find out about it for months without luck."

"Hmmm, so you two are the owners of brave hearts, I like that." Leo said.

'OMG!' Vanessa thought 'It doesn't matter to him if we are girls, despite that fact, he thinks we are brave - definetely it is my lucky day, I would be an idiot if I lost this golden oportunity.'

"Do you think so?" Vanessa asked.

"Yeah, for me the gender doesn't matter a great warrior could also be a woman."

"You are a turtle right?"

"You are right; me and my brothers were exposed to a weird substance and that made us mutants."

"How interesting!" Vanessa said stunned.

"Our father tought us ninjitsu and we follow the way of Bushido..."

"Can I ask you a favor Leonardo?" Vanessa said interrupting him abruptly.

"What?"

"Don't take it the wrong way but... can I touch your face?"

"WHAT!"

"Please..." Vanessa asked with pleading eyes

After thinking about it for a few minutes Leonardo let her do it...

Vanessa made the most of the opportunity, she brought her hand closer to Leo's cheek; when Leo felt the soft touch he closed his eyes. Vanessa smiled seeing the great view, Leo could be an outstanding ninja, but he was kinda naive in some aspects as Vane found out.

"You are cute..." Vanessa told him, almost murmuring - and without warning she kissed him.

Leonardo didn't make a single sound, he just enjoyed the new sensation.

Vanessa broke the soft kiss and the leader just got up and left.

Vanessa realized she stole his first kiss, feeling a little guilty, she sighed deeply, she went back to her sister but Raphael blocked her path.

If you keep sighing, we could run out of oxigen here girl." Raphael growled.

"So what? Big deal!" Vanessa told him beginning to get angry "You don't have something better to do but spy on me and your brother?"

Raphael patience ran out and took a defensive position clearly trying to begin a fight with the girl, but suddenly they heard a scream.

"Alex! Calm down!" Mikey tried calming Alex down.

"Are you serious! That's a giant freakin' rat! How can I calm down! I've had a history with rats!" Alex said, rambling on. Mikey didn't know anything else to shut her up except one thing...

He kissed her.

Alex was wide-eyed for a moment, the closed her eyes, and enjoyed it. She had already known she was in love with Mikey. A minute later, they seperated.

"Dang Mike. Couldn' find another way to shut her up?" Raph asked, walking in, obviously seeing the moment.

"Shut the hell up asshole." Alex said. Everyone but Raph and Vanessa stared at her.

"What did ya jus' call me?" Raph asked, obviously wanting to start a fight. Alex walked right up to him.

"You heard me call you an **." Alex said smirking. Raph got angry and grabbed Alex's arm and threw her into the wall.

"Raph!" Donnie yelled, but watched Alex stand, now smirking.

"That all ya got?" Alex asked, smirking. There was not a scratch on her. Raph growled, and ran towards her, ready to punch her. She uickly dodged, grabbed his mucled arm, and threw him into a wall. Raph rubbed his head, and struggled to get up. Everyone but Vanessa looked at her, wide eyed.

"Alex, little Alex... what am I going to do with you?" Vanessa scolded her "How many times I have told you: don't make a mess at someone else's home."

"He started it." Alex complained "Besides, he will wake up almost unharmed, if you didn't hear me."

Vanessa couldn't hold back the laughing, deep inside her mind she was grateful for the sudden interruption, she was as grumpy and agressive at the red masked ninja.

But both girls started to feel guilty and they helped an amazed Mikey to pick up the hotheaded turtle from the floor, taking him to the couch.

"That- that- that was awesome!" Mikey said as he was comming out from his astonishment.

"Actually not." Vanessa corrected him "My little sister didn't even begin to sweat, you should see her when she is in her element, she could be REALLY amazing."

When Vanessa finished speaking Donatello came out of the infirmary and said:

"Maybe the ladies could join us to dinner..." and then he saw his brother on the couch and with wide eyes he asked: "What happened to Raph?"

"Allow me to explain, braniac..." Mikey started. "Technically, Raph hit himself against the wall."

"He is telling the truth, we are witnesses." Alex said defending Mikey when Donnie looked at his baby brother with suspicion.

Donatello only sighed, he already checked the unconcious turtle and realized he was unharmed.

"Okay, lets make dinner, when Raph wakes up from his "nap", then dinner will be ready."

_**Hey! So, here is a large chapter to make up for the amount of time it took!**_

_**Next chapter has already been started, and will be up as soon as it's finished.**_

_**Thanks for taking your time to read this! Please review!**_


	4. NOTES

Hey guys! Im baaaaaaaaaack! Lol. Anyways, I just gotta bring a few things up:

One, this account has been discontinued, and I will not be using this account after I post this to all my stories.

Two, if you want me to continue this story, or another one you like, I will, just messageme.

Thanks for taking time to read this!

Love you all!

–jbaylor99

"Peace, Love, Tranquility"


End file.
